


Believe

by supermariogirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camping, F/M, I promise, It Get Better Later, Rating May Change, This is actually three chapters now, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: While camping with his father and uncle, Steven tells them the legend of a witch living in the woods. Andy refuses to believe this story, much to Steven’s warnings.However, she is very real. And she is determined to not only make Andy believe, but also make sure he never forgets her...





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I’ve written on my new phone, hoorah!

The three campers made their way to the clearing, their arms filled with camping gear. The eldest one dropped his baggage onto the ground and sighed.

“See Steven? That’s how you carry a load.” he told the youngest.

“Wow, Uncle Andy.” Steven replied, putting his bag down. “You’re pretty strong.”

“I’ve been doin’ this for years, kid.” Andy boasted. “It’s second nature by now. Greg, did you bring the bug light?”

The third camper, Greg, made his way towards the other two holding another large bag. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

“I’m so excited!” Steven exclaimed. ”My first camping trip!” He jumped up and down. ”We’re gonna roast marshmellows, tell scary stories, sleep in sleeping bags! It’s gonna be great!”

”Calm down, shtuball,” Greg said. ”We still gotta set everything up.”

”Your father’s right.” Andy added, putting his hand on Steven’s shoulder. ”Don’t worry, we’ll get this all set up in no time.”

Steven simply nodded as they got started.

* * *

”So, what should we do now?” Greg asked, the campfire crackling as they sat down after a long day.

”I know!” Steven exclaimed. ”Let’s tell scary stories!”

Andy chuckled, leaning back on a tree. ”Sure, you got any?”

”Lars told me the best one when I told him we were gonna go camping here.” Steven explained. “He told me there was a legend to these woods.”

“Legend, huh?” Andy commented. “The only thing legendary here is Greg’s firebuilding skills.”

“Aw, stop.” the younger cousin replied sheepishly. “Go ahead and continue your story, Steven.”

”Anyway, it’s called the legend of the Holly Blue Witch.”Steven paused dramatically. ”A mysterious woman who lives in these very woods, with strange powers.”

”A witch?” Greg muttered.

”Yeah!” Steven continued. ”No one knows whether she’s good or evil, but it would be unwise to mess with her, or so I’m told.”

”Hah!” Andy shouted. ”That’s a good one.”

”No, Uncle Andy,” Steven responded. ”This is a true story! Lars said that he knew a guy who’s brother’s boyfriend’s sister saw a glimpse of her once.”

”Probably fake. Don’t let those stories get to ya, Steven.” Andy told him. ”They’re just a bunch of tall tales to scare sissies away from camping here like real men.”

”Don’t say that!” the boy warned. ”She might hear you! It’s said she hunts down those who don’t believe in her.”

”Can’t hear if you ain’t real.” Andy countered. ”Besides, what could she possibly-” He was interrupted when a large gust of cold wind swept through the campsite, blowing Andy’s hat off his head and knocking down a few objects that happened to be sitting on the picnic table.

”What on Earth was that?” Greg murmured.

Andy rolled his eyes. ”Probably this weather.” he replied. ”It’s getting late, I think we should all hit the hay.”

”I guess you’re right.” Greg admitted.

”But Dad!”

”Come on, Steven. We’ve done a lot today.” he told his son. ”We all need to rest. Besides, we can all go hiking up the mountain tomorrow.”

”Alright...” he said, still worried about Andy.

Greg put out the fire as Steven and Andy made their way into the tent and into their respective sleeping bags. Pretty soon, all three of them were out like a light, peaceful as a soft wind.


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this three chapters instead

Andy woke up feeling a bit drowsy, feeling as though he hadn’t gotten as much sleep as he had liked. Checking his watch, he discovered that it was almost three in the morning.

Not only that, but he had to go to the bathroom. He internally groaned, knowing he had to get up and find a place to do his business. Quietly getting up, he snuck past Steven and Greg, who were still fast asleep.

As he walked out of the tent, he quickly grabbed a flashlight and left the campsite.

* * *

After finding a good place and getting it done, he sat down near a tree to rest for a bit. Still a bit tired, he took a deep breath. 

There were some fireflies peacefully making their way around the trees, and Andy decided to watch them for a bit. It seemed so relaxing.

Not wanting to fall asleep right then and there, he figured he might as well get back before the others noticed he was gone and start to worry.

But he was so tired, couldn’t he just dose off a little? No, he had to get back sooner or later

He was about to walk back to the campsite when a similar gust of wind blew in his direction. It was much stronger than the one before, knocking him down. This definite woke him up by now.

Andy managed to get up and continue walking back, but another gust of wind came from behind, pushing him forward onto the ground once more. Trees began to blow in the wind, some leaves falling from them. The fireflies also managed to fly away from the chaos.

At the point, he suspected something strange was going on. He got up again and started to run back to the campsite when he stopped to see the strangest thing.

There was a large rock, and standing on it was a woman. He could only see her shadow, but she appeared to be tall and menacing. She jumped from the rock and landed on the ground with ease.

Attempting to run, Andy was stopped when he felt something wrap around him and bring him closer to her. Whatever it was, he couldn’t get out of it.

As he was brought closer, he was able to see the woman more clearly. 

She had pale, almost blueish skin, white hair that parted into two cone shaped buns, and piercing icy blue eyes that looked directly into his. She also wore a blue dress with a black cloak.

Andy could only hope this mysterious woman didn’t mean any harm.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer. And better. And shippier. I just have to get used to typing on this new phone.


End file.
